coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9436 (20th April 2018)
Plot The intruder, Abi Franklin, is been knocked out cold by the blow. Emma Brooker finds Josh's social media page and laughs at a photo of him with David. Enraged, David storms out of the salon and picks a fight with Gary. Sarah stops Gary from retaliating. Kate tries to get Rana out of the house but she isn't ready to face the world yet. Summer is gutted when the UKSA turns her down for work experience. Gail collects Max and Lily from school following Andy's funeral and lends Roy a hand at the cafe when his dishwasher goes. Abi comes to and makes out to Eileen and Nicola that she came to see Seb. Finding the window cleaning money gone, they make her confess that she's homeless and came in this morning hoping to get a sleep while everyone was at work. She claims to have no knowledge of the abuse Eileen has suffered and Seb talks Eileen out of calling the police. Max and Lily see Shona arrive home and follow her up to the flat. They pretend that Gail knows where they are, despite the fact that David has expressly forbidden Gail from letting the kids see Shona. Abi and Alya gang up on Eileen in the Street, accusing her of having blood on her hands. Eileen is upset by their words and seeks refuge in Victoria Gardens. Aidan cheers up Summer by offering to let her shadow Alya at the factory. David kicks off when he finds Shona with the kids and tells Gail she's not allowed to look after them any more. Abi changes her mind about Eileen and sorts out new tyres for her. She encourages Eileen to adopt a more positive outlook and focus on the good things in her life. Eileen can't get over the fact that Phelan's victims would still be alive if she'd listened to the warnings about him. The Platts are split on David's recent behaviour. Sarah thinks this is the real David but Gail is very worried. Aidan tells Kate she's hurt Sophie by not telling her about her and Rana herself. Eileen lets Abi sleep on Seb's floor for one night. A mystery person takes the spare key to No.11 from under the plant pot in the yard. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Bathroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and back yard *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens Notes *The newly-built extended outdoor Victoria Street set at the MediaCity studios is seen for the first time although it does not appear in full, with both scenes taking place within Victoria Gardens. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David discovers new salon recruit Emma giggling about a picture of him on Josh's social media; Rana tells Kate she is not going to report her parents to the police; and in the backyard of number 11, someone removes the spare key from under the pot plant. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,751,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes